eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Abi Branning
Abi Branning lives on 5 Albert Square and is a Year 11 student at Walford High School. Story Abi's first major story line was when she was hit by Deano's car. Her dad, Max Branning, was meant to pick her up but he was having an affair with Stacey Slater. Abi suffered from a broken wrist and a few cuts and bruises. When Stacey and Max's affair came out, it caused her parents to split. Abi disliked being separated from her father. Lauren Branning, Abi's sister, ran Max over with a car, and Abi attacked her sister Lauren when she found out. Abi attended the funeral of her half-brother, Bradley Branning, with Lauren. Tanya did go, but she stayed in the car with her boyfriend, Greg Jessop. In March 2011, Abi started dating Jay Mitchell. When Abi thought Jay was getting bored of her, she decided that she was ready to sleep with him. Jay agreed, and they had a romantic night, but when they got in a bed, Abi changed her mind. Max found them together and threw Jay out of the house. Abi tried to follow Jay but she was stopped by Max. Before the date, Abi had told Lauren about it. Lauren gave Abi protection in case Jay didn't bring any. The next day, Max was driving with Abi to Tanya's wedding to her boyfriend Greg. Abi told Max that she loves Jay and there is nothing there he can do about it. Max then crashed the car into a parked lorry, but they survived. In June 2011, Jay took Abi to the Queen Vic for a date. Jay asked for a beer but Eddie Moon tried to give him orange squash instead, so they decided to leave. Later that night, Jay and Abi met up and broke into the Vic but Abi dropped a glass, which smashed loudly. Abi and Jay ran out of Vic, but Micheal Moon saw them and shouted at them. They ran to Jay's house. In the morning, when Abi went to collect a cup for milk from her doorstep, she saw the police outside. Michael Moon had told the owners of the Vic, Kat and Alfie, that Abi and Jay had broken into it. Later on, Abi admitted it was her and Jack took her to the Vic to apologize to Kat and Alfie. Jay told Abi their relationship was over, leaving her heartbroken, but the next month, he changed his mind. Abi accepted his apology and they got back together, until Lola caused trouble; Lola asked Jay on a date, so Abi called Lola a "tart" and tried to hit her. Billy came in and took Abi away. In August 2011, Abi and Jay were snogging on the sofa when Jay suggested they play boxing on Wii Sports. Lola was there and she annoyed Abi by complimenting Jay. Abi got bored and left. In September 2011, Abi questioned Lauren on why Lauren smelt of alcohol, and Lauren said she'd had a wild night and she didn't want to wake the family. When Tanya entred the kitchen Abi asked why she was going she said she was on a business trip she qucicky leaved leaving Lauren and herslef alone. The Next day Abi was getting ready to go to Jodie and Darren's wedding when she returned to go and get something noone awared. She then got annoyed and saw Lola and Ben in the gardens she decided to go over to them she the pranked called Grace and when she answered the phone Abi went into her back garden and destoryed Gracey's handing baskets she later felted gulity when she saw Grace crying she said was her but Lola said it was her and Abi was covering up for her. The next day Jay and Abi meet after school and Jay has a go at Ben saying that they not allowed to see each other and it his and Lola fault. Abi returned home with Jay and Tanya tolded Jay to get out of house Abi said that she was beening unfair and said to Jay to stay however he had allready gone. After a chat with Lauren she decied to say sorry to Tanya and do the housework which she asked her to do. The next week Abi phones Ben and tells him to meet her outside Billy's flat but Ben dos'ent show up then a gang of bullies take her phone and run off Lola trys to chase after them but has no luck. Ben and Jay are in the cafe and Abi asks Ben why he was'nt there he says that Phil asked him to do a job before he wanted before he wanted to school we also said she should of stood up to herself and Jay have a go at him and leaved. She had a day off school coz of the accident. The Next week Abi said she felted stick but Tanya said was fine and sent her to school. When Lauren was talking to Whitney Dean on the phone Abi helped her self to a glass of milk she spilled and it wented all over Abi's homework. On Halloween Abi, Lola, Ben, and Liam stole drinks for Kim's Halloween Party. In May 2012 Abi is busy revising for her exams she says that she hopes to be vet instead on a Nurse. Soap Awards 2012 Lorna Fitzgerald win an award for her role as Abi Branning. Family: *Father: Max Branning *Mother: Tanya Branning *Sister: Lauren Branning *Brother: Oscar Branning *Half Brother: Bradley Branning (Deceased) *Grandfathers: Jim Branning, Bill Cross *Grandmothers: Reenie Branning, Dot Branning, Cora Cross *Uncles: Jack Branning, Derek Branning *Aunts: Carol Jackson, April Branning, Suzy Branning, Rainie Cross, Ronnie Branning, Ava Anderton *Cousins: Bianca Jackson, Robbie Jackson, Sonia Fowler, Billy Jackson (Deceased), Penny Branning, Alice Branning, Joey Branning 'Love Life ' *Ex boyfriends: Jordan Johnson, Jay Mitchell *Crushes: Darren Miller Trivia *Favourite films: Dirty Dancing and Twilight. *Favourite pin-up: Jacob from Twilight. *Likes: Animals and sports. *Dislikes: Boxing and zombie films. *Dreams: To see the world. From the EastEnders website. 140612 abi jay2.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Characters Category:Gingers Category:Regular Characters Category:Branning Family Category:Cross Family Category:Characters